the_equestrian_ressitance_escapadesfandomcom-20200213-history
Muscle Man
Mitchell (Mitch) "Muscle Man" Sorrenstein is one of the groundskeepers of the Park and the second of the heavy gunners of The Park Resistance. He is a middle-aged, green, strong, and obese human, who is often seen with his best friend, Hi Five Ghost. Appearance Muscle Man is a green man with shoulder-length, greenish-brown hair. He is also fat and has large breasts. He wears a long-sleeved grayish-blue shirt, dark gray pants, and black shoes. In ""Under the Hood"," it is shown that he wears socks, but the pants cover them. In ""Trucker Hall of Fame"," when he was a kid, he still looked the same, but with freckles. As a teenager, he was tall, and had zits. It is unknown how he acquired his green complexion. He is 5' 8" as shown in the book of the park workers and their jobs that appeared in "Exit 9B". In "Power Tower," it is revealed that he was in fact very muscular in his youth, but let himself go as years went by (Mordecai and Rigby admit they assumed the name "Muscle Man" was ironic). However, while he is extremely out of shape, it is shown that he still possesses excellent bodybuilder posing technique, including the ability to pull off the deadly pose "The Shredder." In addition to this, Muscle Man also still maintains his superhuman strength. Skills/Habits * My Mom Jokes: '''Almost all of the time, Muscle Man makes maternal jokes about his own mother, which only Hi Five Ghost seems to enjoy, and ironically provokes more annoyance than common maternal insults to the others * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Despite being obese, Muscle Man is capable of lifting cars and trees with his bare hands, and can throw them very far. If angered enough, he will go on a destructive rampage. He appears to be the 2nd strongest member of the the park, with Skips being the strongest. * '''Bodybuilding Posing: '''Although out of shape, Muscle man still retains the skill's of an award winning body builder, and can rely on his posing technique alone to defeat other more built men in a bodybuilder contest. * '''Eating: '''Being obese, Muscle Man can eat very quickly. * '''Durability: '''Muscle Man can withstand many hits and even being stabbed at. * '''Squealing: '''Muscle Man squeals whenever he's angry or when he's in trouble. * '''Oh No Bro!: '''Muscle Man says "Oh no bro" whenever something bad happens. * '''Spanish Speaking : Muscle Man can speak spanish, but in K.I.L.I.T Radio he talks to the answering machine in Spanish he doesn't know what it's saying. In Skips in the saddle he and High Five Ghost were taking their girlfriends to see mexican wrestling. And in Happy Birthday Song Contest he said to Mordecai and Rigby "Por asupuesto" to hear their song. * Poor Hygiene: It is stated in some episodes that Muscle Man smells terrible. His trailer is also shown to be very messy and unkempt. * Networking Connections: In various episodes Muscle Man seems to know alot of people who work in different occupations. He usually advises some of them to Mordecai and Rigby in certain situations. * Marksmanship: Muscle Man is very very skilled with guns, firing a Browning M2 machine gun with ease. And dual wields a Freedom Arms Model 83/97 Revolver and Magnum Research BFR Revolver with no trouble and skilled accuracy. * Lightsaber combat: Muscle Man is average when it comes to Lightsaber combat, using Form VI as his main form of combat. Personality and Traits Muscle Man is a human that works in the park along with Mordecai and Rigby. He is also quite unhygienic, reeking of body odor as evidenced in "The Night Owl". As of the episode "Gut Model", he has worked for the park for 5 years. Benson considers him to be hard-working, and indeed, Muscle Man (along with Hi Five Ghost) has been revealed to do more work than Mordecai and Rigby, the fact is all four of them are slackers. In fact, in "Muscle Woman", they tend to slack off more than Mordecai and Rigby. In "My Mom", it's shown that he has a lot of friends, most in which love his constant "My Mom!" jokes, which everyone else at the park gets annoyed with. He's best friends with Hi Five Ghost, who loves his jokes. Ignorant yet clever when it comes to pranks, he's always either insulting Mordecai or Rigby, or trying to prank them (ex. "My Mom", "See You There"). But he does care about his mom as shown in "My Mom" when he got very angry when Mordecai and Rigby made fun of his mom. In response, he brought his brother, John, to give Mordecai and Rigby a punishment for ridiculing their mother. Their punishment was them to say sorry to their mom, (which was Muscle Man's butt squished together to look like a woman's face) kiss the photo and eat it. Despite being obese and lazy, there is a story behind Muscle Man's nickname (as revealed in "Peeps"). In the episode, he said that he is losing muscle mass from the stress Peeps put on him, so he may have muscle mass. In "Power Tower", it was revealed that as a child, Muscle Man was a bodybuilder, and won many competitions at the Power Tower, where he earned his nickname "Muscle Man". Eventually, he quit the bodybuilding competition after winning so many times. He also loves to mess around with Mordecai and Rigby. Muscle Man has developed a massive ego that is seen throughout the series especially in "Exit 9B", where he purposely has the biggest signature. In "Out of Commission", he got 70% of his butt covered in 3rd degree burns due to him using the seat warmers excessively on the Smarten Karten. Muscle Man also dislikes it when being called "Mitch", except by Starla. Main Weaponry * Hand Held Browning M2 Machine gun * Freedom Arms Model 83/97 Revolver * Magnum Research BFR Revolver * Dark Green Lightsaber Trivia * Muscle Man makes his appearance in Siege of the Park Part 1: The Arrival * Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fat Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:The Park Resistance Category:The Resistance Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form VI Users